


In Our Time Of The Night

by LanaDelHoe



Series: The Nightingale Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Intercrural Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaDelHoe/pseuds/LanaDelHoe
Summary: *Set After The Nightingale*. In the late hours of the night, Keith finally gets Lance alone, now, how will they spend that night exactly?





	In Our Time Of The Night

Keith pushed the brunette towards the bed; his lips trailed down his jaw line and neck and then swept back up again. Keith allowed the boy to fall onto the bed, then he climbed on top of him.

Lance laughed. "Eager?" Keith reached behind the other's knees and brushed his palms up the back of his thighs.

 

Lance let out a soft “fuck” his breath tickling at Keith’s neck.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, cause I'm bullshitin' it." Lance whispered.

He laughed. "Yes, I know what I'm doing." He caught Lance's lower lip between his teeth, his tongue traced along the inside.

Lance's back arched, the sensation of Keith's tongue sent tingles through his body, especially his groin. "Fuck." He whimpered.

Keith smiled; he was already receiving the right reactions from Lance. He brushed his lips against the hollow of his throat, moving straight down the front of his neck. His tongue brushed over Lance's Adams apple in a teasing manner.

A low growl rose from the king's throat. He ran his hands up Lance's thighs and over his ass to lift his shirt, wanting to give as well as take.

Lance moaned at the touch. Keith’s hand traveled down Lance's body, his lips began to explore Lance's neck and jaw, finding its way back to the boy's lips. His hands found the base of Lance’s shirt; he tugged it up in an attempt to remove the article from the boy's body.

Lance complied, arching his back and lifting his arms to make it easier. "I've never thought about this before." He admitted as the fabric slipped off his body.

"Really?" He asked as he slipped off Lance top. He tossed the shirt to the side; it was probably the only thing in the room that wasn't in an orderly fashion. Keith allowed his hands to explore Lances torso, taking care to brush his pert nipples. His hands lingered at Lance’s chest then moved down past the navel to his pelvis with long gentle strokes.

Lance gasped at the touch before speaking. "Well…I- haven’t really done this before ." He murmured. "But I wouldn't really know what I was doing either way,"

"You'll learn." He said, his hot breath burned against Lance’s chest. He lowered his lips to the brunette’s nipple, his tongue traced around the outside before circling in, he flicked the top, and then nipped at it softly.

Lance blushed a dark shade of red but said nothing. He returned his hands to Keith neck and worked at the button. One… Two… Three attempts later he had one button undone. So not fair. How was he supposed to focus like this?

Keith chuckled at Lance attempts. He straddled Lance's hips and leaned up, helping Lance with his shirt by undoing the buttons.

Lance smiled a small embarrassed smile. "Well I tried." He gathered his wits and as Keith shrugged off his shirt, Lance upped the other's erection through his pants. He grinned at the surprised look on Keith’s face. He rubbed against it, watching Keith's facial expressions change. "Like that your majesty?"

Keith let out a gasp. After getting over the initial shock, the look on his face was pure pleasure.

Lance let his hands move on their own, the movements felt natural though he had no clue what he was doing. He traced his way from Keith's groin up to his chest lightly, and then quickly touched the other's nose. "Maybe I'm not too bad at this."

 

Keith kissed him. "You're doing amazing baby." His hands trailed south to the top of Lance’s pants. He eyed the boy for permission before he began the process of unbuttoning.

Lance shuttered as he lifted his hips for the other to strip them off, which he did gladly. He couldn't help but groan as his cock was unsheathed by skilled fingers into the open air.

Keith began to pump Lance’s cock at a slow even pace. After a minute or so he changed it up, he made two tight rings around Lance’s penis with his thumbs and index fingers. One ring on top, the other in the middle of the shaft. He began to slide the rings in opposite directions, going back and forth from the base to the head simultaneously.

Lance clenched his jaw and arched his back, letting out a long moan. "Yesss." He murmured again. His breath became louder and more desperate. His hands suddenly and found themselves in Keith’s hair.

Keith noticed the slight pull on his hair, but didn't mind it; instead he removed his hands and lowered himself. He held the base of Lance’s cock with his fingers, he brushed his lips against the head, he opened his lips slightly, just enough to rub it in between them. He teased the boy, taking the whole head into his mouth and making a low hum in the back of his throat sending a sensation of vibrations.

Lance moaned and gripped the sheets, his breath hitched loudly and his hands let go of Keiths hair, moving to grip the sheets. Sweat formed on his forehead and he gulped.

 

Keith spread open Lance’s legs and positioned his index finger at the entrance. "Are you ready? It's going to be uncomfortable for a bit, so just bare with me."

A blush exploded on Lance’s face. "Kay… I'm ready."

Keith slid his first finger in and paused waiting for Lance to adjust before he prodded it deeper and moved it around, in an attempt to loosen up Lance’s entrance.

Lance’s made a high pitched sound. It felt strange, he enjoyed the intimacy it brought, but it was weird. He hummed slightly, staring at the ceiling. "Okay." He said after a moment, informing Keith he was fine as the digit moved inside him. He carefully added a second digit, he began a scissoring motion then he began to move the fingers in and out at a slow pace.

 

Lance clutched the sheets again; sweat began dripping down his brow. "Holy Hell Keith ." He gasped, drawing in shuttering breaths. If he was reacting so strongly to THIS, he could only wonder what the King’s dick would be like.

"One more finger." He warned before he added the third digit. Again he paused and waited for the 'okay' to continue. He could tell it was hurting Lance by the labored breaths he was taking. Once more he made a scissoring motion with his fingers. Once Keith decided he had done a well enough job at stretching, he began searching for the prostate. He angled the digits with each thrust, trying a new direction until he found it.

Lance gasped and his whole body jolted as if he was waking of from a dream he'd been falling in. "Hah~mmmmm…Keeith !" He moaned loudly.

Keith pulled out the digits and began to remove his own pants. It was easier since Lance had already undone the button. "How are you feeling?" He brushed Lance’s sweat damped hair out of the boy's face.

Lance gulped and nodded in acknowledgement of the others words and comfort. "I… I'm Okay…"

"Are you sure? If you're not up to it, it's alright." Keith asked worriedly.

"I said I'm okay just… Just do it Damnit." Lance mumbled. He reached up and pulled the other man down into a long wet kiss.

Keith smiled. He added some oil to his own shaft and the positioned himself at Lance’s entrance. He pressed in slowly, pausing every time he heard Lance let out a hiss of pain. He gave Lance time to adjust before he started rocking his hips back and forth.

Lance panted and wrapped his arms tightly around the other. After adjusting to the movement he began enjoying it quite a bit. He moaned loudly and squeezed Keith tighter to himself. He moved his own hips in time with Keith’s thrusts, once he got the hang of it; he clenched his muscles to squeeze his partner tightly inside of him. "Ah" Lance groaned. "Keith I love you…" He whispered.

Keith gasped as Lance muscles tightened around his shaft. "I- ah- love you too." He said in between gasps and moans.

Lance groaned as the other's thrust hit his prostate one right after the other. He moaned and whined desperately. "Kkeeeiitthh!" He panted. "M…more."

Keith picked up the pace; he shifted angles each time hitting the prostate perfectly, like his muscles remembered exactly how to move for him. He could feel the pressure building up in his stomach, but he wasn't about to let Lance out last him.

Lance sucked in a deep breath, whimpering in complete pleasure and bliss. He could feel his balls tighten against his stomach. "K-Keith I'm c~AH! I… I think I'm gonna… Aaaah!" He couldn't keep his thoughts together enough to finish his sentence.

Keith pushed harder these next few times giving Lance the encouragement he needed to cum.

Lances back arched violently so only his hips and top of his head touched the bed. He closed his eyes and cried out; briefly wishing this moment would never end. His vision blurred and he felt his climax release onto both of their stomachs.

As Lances body gave into the ecstasy, Keith let out a shuttered gasp. Once more he sped up, going until he was able to release. "I love you Lance." He whispered into the his ear before he pulled out and lay beside him. He wrapped his arms around the other man, and they lay there in the bed a heap of sweat and limbs.

Lance hugged the other tightly, his warm breath spilling over his neck. "… Keith … I love you too…" He got as close to the other as he could, letting the cold air from the open window spill over their hot bodies. He pressed a kiss against his angel's mouth. He chuckled and muttered a simple "Wow."

**Author's Note:**

> Man it’s been a couple months since I wrote this and u bitches is wack, why the porn got more notes then the actual story?   
> Tumblr- headassqween


End file.
